icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Holden
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Calgary, AB, CAN | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 1996 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1998 | career_end = }} Joshua Derek Adam Holden (born January 18, 1978 in Calgary, Alberta) is a professional ice hockey centre. He was drafted in the first round, 12th overall, by the Vancouver Canucks in the 1996 NHL Entry Draft. He currently plays for EV Zug of the National League A in Switzerland. Playing career After playing four seasons in the Western Hockey League with the Regina Pats, finishing in the league's top ten in scoring in both 1995–96 and 1996–97, Holden made his National Hockey League debut with the Canucks in the 1998–99 season, appearing in 30 games. After he played in 16 games with the Canucks over the next two seasons, he was claimed on waivers by the Carolina Hurricanes before the 2001–02 season. Holden played in eight games with Carolina before rejoining the Canucks' organization. He then was traded by Vancouver to the Toronto Maple Leafs before the 2002–03 season in exchange for Jeff Farkas. During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Holden went to Finland's SM-liiga to play for HPK. While the NHL resumed play in 2005–06, Holden stayed in Europe, joining HC Fribourg-Gottéron of Switzerland's Nationalliga A. He was named MPP of the National League A in the 2009-2010 Season, based on an internal evaluation by the team's coaches and captains. In 2010, EV Zug and Josh Holden announced a long-term contract extension. To date, he has only appeared in 60 NHL games, scoring five goals and nine assists. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1994-95 Regina Pats WHL 62 20 23 43 45 4 3 1 4 0 1995-96 Regina Pats WHL 70 57 55 112 105 11 4 5 9 23 1996-97 Regina Pats WHL 58 49 49 98 148 5 3 2 5 10 1997-98 Regina Pats WHL 56 41 58 99 134 2 2 2 4 10 1998-99 Vancouver Canucks NHL 30 2 4 6 10 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Syracuse Crunch AHL 38 14 15 29 48 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Vancouver Canucks NHL 6 1 5 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Syracuse Crunch AHL 45 19 32 51 113 4 1 0 1 10 2000-01 Vancouver Canucks NHL 10 1 0 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Kansas City Blades IHL 60 27 26 53 136 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Carolina Hurricanes NHL 8 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2001-02 Manitoba Moose AHL 68 16 17 33 187 7 1 1 2 4 2002-03 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 65 24 29 53 123 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 5 1 0 1 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 St. John's Maple Leafs AHL 52 22 33 55 106 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 1 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 HPK Hameenlinna FNL 51 21 15 36 94 10 6 1 7 12 2005-06 Fribourg-Gotteron Swiss 44 17 18 35 127 -- -- -- -- -- 2006-07 Fribourg-Gotteron Swiss 38 13 21 34 54 -- -- -- -- -- 2007-08 Langnau Swiss 48 26 43 69 87 -- -- -- -- -- 2008-09 EV Zug Swiss 49 18 32 50 100 10 1 3 4 20 2009-10 EV Zug Swiss 46 30 32 62 48 13 5 10 15 14 2010-11 EV Zug Swiss 43 16 36 52 54 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 60 5 9 14 16 -- -- -- -- -- External links * Category:SCL Tigers players Category:Born in 1978 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:HPK players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Regina Pats alumni Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:Syracuse Crunch players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:HC Fribourg-Gottéron players Category:EV Zug players